


Fortune's Tale

by IceCream_Junkie



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/M, Fortune Cookies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 12:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13364883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceCream_Junkie/pseuds/IceCream_Junkie
Summary: Most men would buy you flowers to apologize, but not Gabriel.





	Fortune's Tale

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was inspired by fuckyeahcornwellandlorca’s [Lorca/Cornwell fortune cookie post](https://fuckyeahcornwellandlorca.tumblr.com/post/169654020153/how-many-fortune-cookies-with-little-love) on Tumblr.
> 
> I’m very grateful to [Helen8462](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Helen8462), who kindly offered to beta. All remaining mistakes are my own.

Katrina enters her office and stops dead in her tracks as soon as her eyes land on the object on her desk. A single fortune cookie sits on a neatly stacked pile of reports. Most men would buy you flowers when they had fucked up, but not Gabriel. He has a unique way of apologizing. 

She still remembers the first time he gave her a fortune cookie. Back then, when they were both still at the Academy, the desserts had mostly contained declarations of love or inside jokes that would make her laugh. Kat had thought it was a cute idea until the day that he had left one on her pillow. Waking up with fortune cookie crumbs stuck on her cheek and in her hair had not been so much fun, and she had made him promise never to do it again. From that point on, he had made sure to leave them in places where they would not get crushed accidentally.

Upon graduating from the Academy they had gone separate ways, both focusing on their careers rather than their personal lives. They had remained friends, of course, but they had rarely seen each other. Mysteriously appearing fortune cookies had remained a constant throughout the years, though. She’d find them waiting for her at her parents’ house or at a starbase her ship was scheduled to dock at. Once she had been transferred to Starfleet Medical Headquarters, they started to appear in her office now and then. The little gifts had never failed to put a smile on her face.

But that was then. These days, the cookies were mostly filled with apologies. Katrina knows that this one won’t be an exception. She had not meant to argue with Gabriel when they had met earlier in the day, but he had been so defensive, so quick to accuse her of trying to blindside him. She doesn’t know if it’s him, her or this damn war, but they have been arguing a lot lately and she is tired of it. She really misses her friend.

Kat walks over to her desk and picks up the cookie. It’s pathetic how much she wishes that it would contain one of the lighthearted messages she used to receive from Gabriel in the past. What she wouldn’t give for a _‘Thinking of you – always’_ or a _‘Tonight: you, me, a bottle of whiskey, and some meteors.’_

She breaks the cookie in half and carefully pulls out the paper that is hidden inside. _‘I’m sorry. I miss you,’_ it reads.

“Oh Gabriel,” she sighs, a sad smile on her face, “I miss you too.”


End file.
